Bleed for me
by MirPrk505
Summary: Tommy has an obligation to a old friend that has turned into one of the greatest part of his life. Maggie brings order to the blinders behind the scenes.
1. One

Maggie never had a true home spent her childhood going to different gypsy families only seeing the sheblys during the change overs.

Even when young she knew if there was a shelby coming by it was time to move to a different family.

A NEW home to get use to along with people to meet, learn about. each time she learned not to get attached not to let them in or to love them. for they were not her family nor were the Shelby's.

By thirteen the war was looming words of threat and doubt were storming about. "polly will be over today" Martha the old fortune tell said.

"You're true journey will began with this great dark times end"

"where too now?" the dark hair lady sighed and looked at the girl "to Small Heath my little crow."

"i just hope these folks dont have so many babies, i've changed enough nappies for a life time." the sound of distaste made polly smile.

"well ive hadnt any babes for a long time now."

"we've decided its time for you to be in a more solid home with us." Polly answering the perplexed look on maggie face.

" the boys are all joining up, they don't want to wait to go off and dogging bullets. They want to make sure we are all together. "

At the home only one fire burned and every one sat around the kitchen table. polly entered first not noticing the look on Maggie's face.

"ah our little bug is here" Arthur welcomed the odd girl in, almost making her come into the main room then to hide by the door.

Little finn looked confused for she hadn't seen him since he was crawling.

"ello" she whispered

" my, my, now you can do better then that cricket" muttered Thomas Shelby eyes pricing into her green ones.

" helllo"

she projected a bit louder. Smiling he got up put his glass down and came over to the girl.

"How nice it is to see you again Maggie. i'm sure you'll be a good helpful girl for polly.'

tommy had usually taken maggie to each new home in the past. He always said the same thing each time they were welcomed into the place.

The girl would always have a special place inside his heart. Gram as her father and had no chance to seeing his child come into this word. Tommy made the boy a promise that lasted a life time to him.

"Maggie come sit with us for a spell."


	2. Two

The new sounds Maggie heard disagreed with everything she ever learned. Fear came with every door closing on the streets or the loud yelling of ugly men at all hours or the dark gray consent skies.

"oh bug don't look so bleak" author piped up behind the girl seeing the lost look in her eyes.

Tommy looked frighten in the wee hours of the night. He was due to leave at dawn. The ticket sat on the stable, taunting the solider.

Every thought inside ended with the lights going black to death. 'is this the last night in my home the last time i saw these walls.' everyone had went to bed but the abandon girl.

"Perhaps you should go to bed Maggie. They say a tried souls get lost." she just smirked every gypsy had their own different superstitions.

"we can't have your soul being lost for i have a mighty big favor to ask you Cricket"

Faltered by his words

"How can i do you a favor, there is not much i can do." he put his cigarettes down and lean to the girl speaking into her ear.

"Maggie you must keep my soul while i'm away. Its an awful world we live in, You are one of our most valuable members , The keeper. what do you say Maggie?"

"How can one say no to you ."


	3. Three

" How was Ming?"

Pouring tea into Tommy's cup."She did the job well, very believable."

"Hope you paid her and not that man that thinks he owns the girl like a mule. Do you know she does three jobs each day."

"Yes Maggie i have been told... by you for years now."

"More work ethics then you shelby boys." the last comment barely a whisper but made him smile at the girl and how frisky she was of friends.

The tea was chilled by the time he got up to leave, Maggie followed to the door.

"Wait"

she took both hands and brushed off his long black coat. Started at the shoulder and make the journey down.

" We can not have our Peaky Blinder roaming small Heath with red dust coating him."

His mind screamed to kiss her for some reason, To quite the beast inside tommy's lips met Maggie's soft cheek.

A smile sprung at the action making her own lips a centimeters closer to his.

"That would not reflect us well. Stay off the roads today."

"I've learned not to ask why, but can't help to wonder."

"Ah why take mystery out f life? Do as told please."

"Good day Mr. Shelby."

"When will the new black ginger root arrive in?" she inquired at the Apothecary table of the Chinese market.

But lost all attention at the sight of Ada passing with Freddie Thorne trailing not far behind.

"Christ Ada."

It was only known to few but if the pair was on the same block together it was never by chance. Ever since she was young Maggie noticed the spark in both parties eyes.

"Tuesday."

the un-amused man said repeatedly said in a blunt tone until the attention back to the question asked.. the man knew not to leave a unanswered request to the Shelby associate.

Maggie smiled apologetically at her own rudeness

"Thank you" as she left and went to follow after the silly girl.

Out of obligation to the family Maggie knew she better try and stop Ada.

"oh how fun it will be to hold this over her." she spoke to herself.

Not noticing john hoping out of the car drove by Arthur

Maggie jumped when his voice sounded to the left of her.

"who are you talking to,Bug?" she enjoyed how happy john acted even with all he saw, done and acted in.

The way he walked was nice, showed how confident he was.

"No one at all, Sir"

"Well let's get to the Bar! The places is empty of all other Shelby's, lets have some fun of our own!" John proposed all hyped up.

Taking the offered arm with a smile, they went into the chaos called the Garrison.

Happy to have an excuse not to follow and stop the Romeo and Juliet.

Ada deserved to have her own path in life.

" Oh Johnny boy it is far too early to have such a joyful attitude. Let's go"


	4. Four

Polly had started the drinks early that day, dreams of some sort distorted the woman's nature lately.

Maggie did not have the strength to inquire yet. After the fourth drink the woman wanted company.

"Mags come have a sip with me" she smiled at polly glad to be included.

"yes please" Irish whiskey was strong and burned her throat.

"This takes me back to when the boys went off" polly let a ghost of a true smile grace her lips. For the girls got plastered for weeks after the men disappeared from the streets and jobs. The country felt half empty during those times. " The rations stopped our bingeing back then." Maggie remember out loud. Polly smiled adding "And a good thing too for I would be in the ground if not."

they drank the whole bottle giggling and danced about the small room.

Maggie went to pour more only to see it empty.

"Oh no!" she lapsed into laughter.

The door opened and there stood Author and Finn.

"what is all the laughing about girls?"

polly stood up from the spot on the floor.

" let's go to the Garrison boys" the idea of going out made Maggie excited.

"oh yes please i want to go out!"

" Tommys going to tan my hid letting you go twice in a week."

"How did you know I already went?"

" Johnny's mouth runs a mile a minute girl. That boy has always enjoyed pushing the rules and tell me about it." Explained as the woman placed her hat pin in firmly. Maggie buttoning the light coat trying to get them in the right whole but failed with a smile.

Tommy was outside the Garrison trying not to speak to the new barmaid but got roped into it as the girl almost poured a nasty bucket on his feet.

"oh the road to whales..." the sing boomed down the street meeting his ears.

Smiling he knew the girls at home had a grand time by themselves have decided to take the rag time out into Birmingham. Hearing such a loud and off tone song was like a warning siren,Tommy caring for the sick girl much later in the night ends up happens usually.

Ending his interaction with the lying blonde without a word he started walking toward the slow and erratic group.

"My pol you promised not to drink all the whiskey and not to bring Maggie into it"

" Well its rude not to invite hard working-class companies in to drink and even more bad luck to leave a bottle unfinished"

"Besides I've racked up enough credit caring for you over the last month, Its my turn " Maggie stopped tinkering around to say with all the professional voice she could muster.

"This girl will make a husband very tried one day tom." Arthur laughed.

Tommy was looking at the fifteen year old and realized how much like gram she looked.

"oh Arthur i doubt a man could even tie down our little mags"

reaching an arm out to both girls "Let me escort you both in ladies." Maggie giggled looping her arm with his and rested her other hand on the bisect. Polly gracefully accepted the guidance.

"Barmaid two bottles!" boosted author. "we gotta get up to the girls level of joy!"

Polly let go as soon as they entered but maggie grew shy at the crowd their eyes all seemed togo right to thomas as they all entered. she hid her nose behind his shoulder " i want gin" she whispered " then go asked for it dear.

"BLAHHH" She whined at him pulling away she forced a frown at him laughing he placed coins in her hand .

"Gin please" the bland blonde look at her too long "our you her to do a job or stare?" maggie snapped the owner Harry saw and pushed grace out of the way handing maggie a bottle " don't mind the new girl Hun."

she smiled at the man and tried to pay " no, no on the house."

" i would leave it regradless but i don't like the barmaid, would rather her not a chance to nab it"

Johnny came in with the known trollop Liz. Maggie hadn't seen her in years but knows tommy hates to be in her company. But some how the woman did fequent the same aqutances. It was confusing for the girl to understand why this fallen woman still be prevalent with the dislike of Thomas Shelby.

She sat only to have tommy stand " let use take a turn Maggie"

she felt liz's eyes staring at her "fine"

"Play me that record Harry"

Tommy and her always danced to the same tone every time not just for one set but the entire record. ever since she could walk he made it a point to make her feel special to teach the girl the refined dance moves for hopes she made better company in her life time.

"Just what would we do if that phonography broke, ?" It was a thing to be propor when they danced.

"Well im quite sure we can both hum it by now."

"To think you could keep enough air to keep this tune up. With the endless lighting of smokes,its amazing this waltz has not floored you yet."

"My Lord that sharpe tounge is something to fear ... Regradless there is always a plan in mind. Harry will hun with some of the other drunks as Arthor is out buying a new one."

"Certiny is good this one isn't broken. Just keeping that mind of yours awake."

"This was your pa's favorite you know"

"We both know i have no idea of my parents tommy" her head was rested on his color bone.

staying in beat tommy spun maggie glad to see her giggle even after his reminder of all she lacked in this world. The simplest feeling of family been taken away.

"perhaps we can change that one day mags. But that information isnt very useful now."

she looked at him perplexed for a few seconds.

Hoping the truth was not as bad as the one she made up in her mind multiable times over the years.

"Of course ."


	5. Five

the day of their regular trip to the cliffs of whales came. maggie was happy to have this time away from the hectic gang dealings and new nosey barmaids.

Sun poured into the door way in the early morning, Tommy leaned on the frame bag at feet listening to the horses testing the restraints. Heavy step alerted the man to turn around.

"How can you make such noise for such small bag of lead."

Her lilac dress with lace sleeves looked different on her then usual.

"Ready to stare up the horses asses for the next two day. "

without wanting to tom let a laugh out.

" Put your hat on,it's cold girl."

Driving out of the City in the cab with horses always caused a spectacle.

Half the time the two spent riding along was quite, both busy aborsing the land, how It could change so much in very little time.

"after this field about an hour east will be the Kimber racing tracks." Tommy threw out there.

"it is a very grand field." she laughed continuing on with a morbid thought

"I bet there are eight dead bodies out there." Tommy enjoyed the line of thinking and added to it.

"In shallow graves, Wonder how many times the farm hands ignored well suited men accompanied by a man with a bag over his face."

"What a morbid topic we got to."

"One can not talk about horse races too much in the shelby's house hold."

"Billy Kimber is a light headed fool with a nice accounted. Ming and i have talked alot about the guy."

"How did you find time to talk to that girl.. with all those jobs she has."

"True friends find a way." Thomas envied the hope she held.

"Besides she has her own fun.. She gets silks and suki. i get Irish whiskey and crazy nights at a fair.

As the first day of their journey went along the pair relaxed into the annual routine of jokes, drinks & gypsy hymns.

As the last bit of sun kissed the horizon Tommy realized why the dress looked so different. A woman sat next to him singing Yellow on the broom.. It simply was too childish for her.

"I believe that truely broke my heart, Darling."

The breath was slightly taken from Maggie's chest at the look on Tommy's face, and the words that left him made her smile.

"Good."


End file.
